


Not Yet

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injury during a game gives Oliver a glimpse of what's to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

_Hmph. Figures_. It was the last coherent thought that went through his head a moment after the bludger hit him. It was, after all his last game with Puddlemere… or with anyone as a player actually. So of course he’d end up injured. He had a faint memory of pain in the back of his head, where he’d connected with the hoop post. It would have been so easy to let it all just slip away.

 

 _Not yet._

 

A familiar voice pulled his mind back into startling clarity. “Cedric?”

 

“Not yet, Oliver. You have to go back.”

 

“I don’t want to go back.”

 

“Stubborn prat.”

 

“You loved me for it.” He smiled up at the face he hadn’t seen in twenty years. Still young, still startlingly handsome and smiling back at him. “I miss you.”

 

“It’s been twenty years…”

 

“But I still miss you.” Oliver let his hand tangle in Cedric’s hair for a moment. It felt real enough, the way it had all those times they’d met in secret back at Hogwarts. Before he graduated, before he signed with Puddlemere… before Cedric had died. “Does this make me a dirty old man now?”

 

Cedric laughed. “No, not here… you’re still the pigheaded obsessive boy I fell for here.”

 

“And here would be…?”

 

“Not yet, Oliver.” Cedric sighed. “It’s not your time yet.”

 

“Then when?”

 

“I can’t tell you that.” Something sad lingered in his eyes for a moment before he bent down to press his lips to Oliver’s. The Gryffindor deepened the kiss quickly, pulling the Hufflepuff down to the ground… or whatever he was lying on. “Oliver… I miss you too.”

 

“Then let me stay.” Oliver kissed him again, drawing a soft moan from him.

 

“Not my call to make. You know that. If I could have you here with me….” Cedric rolled over staring up blankly, maybe trying to block out the sudden rush of old emotions. It was easy to forget how good it felt to be kissed when you were dead. “You have to go back.”

 

“Yeah… you keep saying that.” Oliver’s fingers traced his jaw for a moment. “But do I have to go back right now?”

 

“Yes.” Cedric rolled again, turning his back on the man. “They’ll wake you up in a minute or two.”

 

Oliver sighed, pressing his chest to Cedric’s back. It was a familiar feeling, a comfort really. “Then kiss me again before I go.” With seeker speed, Cedric rolled back into Oliver’s arms and kissed him. He didn’t break the kiss until the world around them started to fade. “I’ll be back eventually.”

 

 _I know_. One more quick peck saw Cedric fading into the blackness.

 

“Christ, Wood. You scared the shit out of us!” The team’s trainer was standing over him in the locker room. “I thought we’d lost you there for a minute!” Oliver groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. “No, just lay there. No need to get up.”

 

“Right.” His voice sounded hollow. “Sure.” He answered questions as the trainer tried to figure out just how hurt he was.

 

“We’ll get you to St. Mungo’s and make sure there’s nothing broken. Though somehow I doubt anything can crack that thick skull of yours.”

 

He tried to smile at the joke, but his mind was elsewhere; still lingering on the feel of Cedric’s lips. It had felt so real… maybe it was. He would have shaken his head to clear his mind if he could have, but he was sure the trainer would have his arse in a sling if he tried to move again. So he did what he was told for once. He laid there in the locker room and wondered how much longer it would be… how much longer he’d have to wait to be with Cedric again.


End file.
